


The Nutcracker

by Marcus Carvalho (xXDasXGoochXx), xXDasXGoochXx



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, F/M, Gen, Humor, semi-con, xXDasXGoochXx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDasXGoochXx/pseuds/Marcus%20Carvalho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDasXGoochXx/pseuds/xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny asks Gumball to check up on her younger sister. Rated M for xXDasXGoochXx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nutcracker

The Nutcracker

Gumball narrowed his eyes at the four-man wall in front of him; at about 30 yards out, dead center, a set Free Kick would be child's play for him using his left foot. Today's practice however, he was using his weak foot. The key to taking a free kick was to find the right mixture of bend and power. The closer you were to the box equals less power and more bend. That however is based on whether you're taking it from dead center, far right or far left.

Gumball nodded to himself, he signaled to the coach who blew his whistle to alert the beginning of the set play. Breathing in, he took five chopping paces before bringing his right foot forward, toes down, and nailing the ball. He watched as the ball rose over the leaping wall and curl down and towards the right where the goalkeeper; a tall red rabbit, leapt right. He got his finger tips to the ball, but its forward momentum and the power put behind it, sent it into the top of the net.

Gumball smiled to himself as the sounds of clapping and cheering came from a few students who studied while watching the practice, and the cheer squad lead by his once crush-now-friend Penny Fitzgerald. As the coach blew his whistle and berated his goalkeeper on his positioning, Gumball turned and waved at the squad, flashing his pearly whites. A hard slap on his back made him turn around. Tobias smiled and the two high-fived. He had grown taller and now resembled more like his sister; his hair back in a poof ponytail. He was the teams holding midfielder.

"That was sweet, Gumball! You have to do that at this weekend's game!" behind him were Peter and Patrick Knott; twin red squirrels who where the teams right and left fullbacks respectively. They nodded simultaneously. They both had the tendency to finish each other's sentences.

"Yeah, that was-"

"-Great! We'll definitely-'

"-Beat St. Paul!"

Gumball fist bumped the two, nodding and thanking them for the compliment. Coach blew the whistle and dismissed them for the day. The four headed for the locker rooms, a voice called out to Gumball making him stop and turn. Penny was jogging his way, b-cups bouncing slightly in step. She had stopped wherein her religious shell at fifteen, with her father's permission of course.

" _Thank God_ ," thought Gumball, she was the epitome of  _Jail bait_ ; at 5 foot 8 inches she was athletic, toned and curved in the right places. Gumball had a certain taste for women; he liked them petite,  _slim_  but not bony. Not saying that he hadn't fucked chubby girls before. _Jamie_ had been awesome and still was whenever she wasn't in Juvenile Hall.

She stopped in front of him her hands behind her back and a large smile on her face. "That was an amazing finish Gumball!"

Gumball smiled scratching his whiskered face and blushing slightly. "Thanks Penny, uh…it was nothing, really…"

Tobias nudged the twins and nodded towards the locker rooms, Peter and Patrick nodded in sync and the three left; leaving Gumball alone with Penny.

"So…what's up?" asked Gumball, forcing himself to stare at her eyes and not her tits. Penny blushed and looked apologetic.

"Could you do me a  _really_  big favor, Gumball?"

XDXGX

Gumball walked up to the front door, he quickly knocked. He didn't really want to be here. But Penny had basically begged him to check up on her little sister while she went out with her friends. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem for him, since it was on his way home anyway, but since the whole Spider fiasco Penny's kid sister, Parsimony, had been crushing on him. She was a bit of stalker really; somehow always finding him when he was either at the mall or visiting him  _every day_  at work.

The door opened and Gumball had to look down at the short girl. He inwardly groaned as hearts appeared in her eyes. "Gumball why are you here?" she blushed and looked away, "Did you come to your senses and came to announce your undying love for me?"

"No," Gumball deadpanned, "I'm just here because your sister asked me to check up on you and make sure you're ok."

Gumball  _almost_  felt bad when she looked down disappointed. "Oh," she said. Gumball turned to leave but her voiced stopped him. "But what if I'm  _not_  okay?"

Gumball turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

Her eyes shifted left and right as she tried to think of something. "Uh…I need help! Yes, I need your help with something that I can't reach!"

Gumball looked unconvinced. "Use a chair."

"And risk falling and breaking my neck? Penny would be devastated."

Gumball thought it over for a moment before sighing in defeat and entering the home. He attempted to ignore her near silent  _"YES!"_  as she closed the door.

"So where is this something?"

She pointed upstairs and Gumball followed grumbling about stupid stalking deer. When the two got to her room she pointed to her opened closet. He could see the shelf was strangely and unnecessarily high. Boxes containing shoes most likely filled the shelf. He ignored the overall  _girly_  the bedroom was; pink and fluffy. He walked over to the closet, resting his fists on his hip with his back to her.

"Which box is it now?"

"The…black one up top," she said, quickly and as silently as possible, reaching into her religious shell and unlatching the latch holding it closed. As quietly as possible, she laid the shell on the stood strait; her arms held behind her back and her budding chest sticking out. She was of a slightly different shape than her sister; her antlers being smaller and her body a bit chubbier.

"Do you mean this…one…?"

Gumball trailed off as he turned and drunk in the sight before him. He swallowed slowly, already feeling his soccer warm-up pants tightening. Gumball was not the foolish cat he was when he was younger. He  _knew_  this could end badly for him if he followed his little Felix on this.

"What the h-hell do you think you're doing? Put your shell back on!" he said looking up and away.

The naked doe, walked slowly, deliberately swaying her yet matured hips. She hooked her forefinger into the waistband of his Warm-ups.

"Stop that!"

He shouted smacking her hand away. He backed away, putting a few feet between them. Parsimony frowned placing her hands on her bare hips.

"I  _know_  you're not gay, Penelope told me so!"

"I'm not having sex with you!"

"You will if you want to stay in business!

Gumball wore a look on confusion until she pointed to the blue folder on her desk. He paled considerably; recognizing the brand of folder he sold his magazines in. Mr. Fitzgerald must have left it out.

He narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on his waistband;  _no one_  blackmailed Gumball Watterson  _ever_. He would give her more than she could ever handle!

"Fine, have it your way." He dropped his pants and underwear, revealing his penis that had made him a legend within Elmore. His 10 inches of German bred meat was steel hard, its tip drooling pre-cum in small rivulets. Stepping out of the pooling clothes around his feet he placed a hand on the grinning girls shoulder.

He pushed guided her down on her knees, a bit surprised as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out slightly. It was obvious she had done this before. Smirking, he placed the tip on the top of her tongue. Slowly, he slid it into her mouth gasping in surprise and pleasure as it slid almost fully down her throat. She was deep throating!?

He moaned as she made swallowing motions with her throat; this caused her throat muscles to tighten and release. His hips moved; thrusting slowly into her mouth and down her throat. He could do this all day! Soon he felt his balls clenching; signaling his incoming orgasm. He thrust as deep as he could before pulling out until his tip was the only thing left in her mouth. With a groan, he came, releasing his sticky hot baby juice into her mouth. He watched as her cheeks bulged slightly before she swallowed any and all within her mouth.

"That was…really good. Are you on the pill?" he asked helping her up and laying her on her back across her twin sized bed. She shook her head.

"Of course not, I'm only fourteen!" Gumball shrugged his shoulders, and placed the glistening tip of his cock at her small chubby folds. He looked at her face and smiled at her apprehension.

"I don't think it'll fit…" she said, leaning back on her elbows. Gumball chuckled, as he slowly pushed in, her lips parted and allowed entry until the widening of his phallus. He looked at her face again, a strained look on her face.

"Don't worry, it'll fit…probably."

"Probab-BLEEY!" She let out a pained cry as he rammed half his length in one go. Her muscles instantly contracted, placing a near painful grip onto his member. He wasted no time in savagely thrusting his length into her, every thrust earning him a small chocking noise from her opened mouth.

Gumball released her legs, placing a hand on each side of her to allow him to place more power into each thrust. After five minutes the pain morphed to pleasure and her young vagina began producing an over flow of juices. Gumball watched with a smirk on his face as her face went through painful to pleasure. He leaned his head down and brought his teeth down softly on a stiff nipple. He felt her body lurch and her walls squeeze down and she came. He attempted to thrust while she was still coming; he took a hand pinched her clit sending her overboard again and drenching his hand in her fluids. Pulling out, he rubbed the length of his member against her gaping slit, simultaneously inserting one of his soaked digits into her anus. She gasped at the foreign intrusion; she was past the ability to form words anymore.

His grin widened as her eyes attempted to focus on and her mouth attempted to form words. He pressed with significant force; pushing past her sphincter ring and into the rubbery and tight depths of her anus. She let out a hoarse cry and went limp. Gumball noted and ignored this; he pushed her farther onto the bed so that he could climb on. He positioned them so that he was squatting and her knees were touching her shoulders. Happy with the new position, Gumball began thrusting deep into the unconscious girl. He could feel himself bottom out with each thrust and it was bringing him to his limit. As he got closer a wicked idea formed in his mind. He picked her up in a ball, using his strength to thrust and drop her down on his cock. She made gurgling noises as she blacked out again. With one last thrust, he bottomed out; ejaculating hard into her bowls. The steaming hot fluid sent her into multiple orgasms, her pussy quivered before squirting in a wonderful arc onto her chest.

Sighing in relief, Gumball dropped the girl spread eagled and unconscious onto the bed, his cock sliding out with a wet pop. He hopped down; preparing to get dressed just as the door opened, revealing a shocked and angry Penny.

"Gumball!"

Episode End!


End file.
